Brothers?
by Queen.don't-need.a-King
Summary: Could they really put aside the past and move on? After watching the new season, I wondered what would the new relationship between Clay and Justin would be like. Based off of season2 and what could happen if there's a third. various one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**If there's a chance for a 3** **rd** **season, I would like to see how the relationship between Clay and Justin plays out. This will probably be a couple of one-shoots not necessarily in order. Also, the characters are more than likely OOC.**

 **Typical, generic disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Clay wondered if the universe loved to mess with his life. Here he was sitting at the kitchen table with his parents talking about something absurd. This was the next to last thing Clay ever thought his parents would bring up.

"Wait, wait. Can you repeat that," Clay stated in confusion.

Clay's mom shifted in her seat. "Well like I mentioned before, Justin's release is taking longer than planned. Without a guardian to be released in to custody, the judge is going to keep Justin in juvenile detention. Now I got the emergency release but once that expires he'll become a ward of the state."

Reaching over to grab his wife's hand, Clay's dad spoke up. "Before anything becomes final, we'd like to know how you feel; since you're the one who brought Justin to the house."

Clay slumped in his chair, "So what, he'd be like my- my _brother_?" Saying that word made him want to cringe. All his life Clay grew up as an only child, now suddenly there was an offer of another teenager being in the house. A teenager Clay couldn't stand, given all that happened over five months ago. Now a days Clay didn't know where he stood with Justin and that was partly his fault.

"Yes, that is a term you can use. Maybe over time you'll both start to see each other as actual brothers," his Dad suggested. Clay doubted that, the boys had a flimsy agreement to work together during the trial. The only updates Clay had been given on Justin were through his Mom, who was working hard on his release.

"Justin needs a stable home, even I can see that. If we adopt him we'd be able to provide him with that security and not uproot his life any further," supplied Clay's mom. Despite her earlier reactions to the surprise appearance of the troubled boy, Lainie could never get the image of Justin sitting on their couch forlorn over his family situation. She had a bad habit of putting her work first. After the big fight with Matt and the small time apart, she's been doing her best to change things. Working with Dennis was one step and helping Justin was another.

"Of course, we'll need to keep an eye on him. Justin needs to work on being sober and attend meetings for his addiction. The decision to adopt him is pretty significant. We're a family and need to talk about these things, no more secrets was our agreement," Clay's dad gave a pointed look in his direction.

"That's to say he'll even go for it. Justin doesn't like to be anyone's charity case." Clay was torn. He still remembered his last interaction with Justin. Before he testified Justin was trying to reassure him, so Clay didn't lose his shit again so to speak. Of all things to be worried about Justin didn't want to Clay to hate him again. Clay couldn't even be bothered to comfort him back. He only response was to say he never stopped. Justin tried to cover up his fallen look, but Clay caught a glimpse before he turned away. Then after the trail, on the steps of the courthouse the roles were switched. Justin knew the possibility of him being arrested by revealing what happened the night of the party. He didn't fight the officers when the handcuffs were put on. Even as Jessica called out to him, Justin was calm in his reassurance that it would okay. Clay was in shock, he didn't understand what was happening. His Mom had to explain to them the situation. Justin knew the risks and still testified to right his past wrongs. In that moment Clay regretted their earlier conversation. Why couldn't he have given Justin a little bit of hope in that moment?

Hope, a silver lining, a way to move on from the past events. Clay felt like he was starting to move on from Hannah. Would he be able to give Justin a second chance? Once again life wasn't fair. Clay had the final vote on Justin being able to start over and he wasn't sure he wanted to forgive. He didn't think the others would blame him if they found out what his parents were offering. They were all thrown in to the situation together through a series of events. Jessica would mostly likely be the one to call him out or maybe take Clay's side. Everyone knew Clay had a habit of meddling and the one time it would be wanted, he walked away. That day on the courthouse steps Jessica was the quickest and loudest to react. Despite the front she put on, a small part of her still cared about what happened to him. Maybe Clay could do it for her. Yeah, he would say yes because Jessica cared, and Clay cared about Jessica. Not Justin.

"Sure, I guess. Not that there's any chance of this going badly," sighed Clay.


	2. Chapter 2

**This one-shot is to just show Justin's side of the adoption conversation. Then after this it should be random one-shots.**

 **Typical, generic disclaimer: I don't own anything. Anything in Italics are lines from the show.**

Justin didn't like when people talked around him. Being out of the loop was one thing, but when the conversation was about you that's another. Mrs. Jensen had been acting weird from the moment Justin was released into her custody for Hannah's wake. Every now and then, he would catch her glancing his way as if Justin would disappear. After weeks of fighting for his release, Mrs. Jensen and Dennis was able to pull off this miracle. Now sitting at the coffee shop table Clay and his Mom were being vague and sharing looks.

The boys were left in awkward silence as Mrs. Jensen left the coffee shop table. One look at Clay and Justin knew the teen was close to chickening out. About what Justin didn't know. The guy looked nervous just staring at the table top.

Justin broke the silence, " _What- what things?_ " He had to prod, otherwise at this rate they wouldn't get anywhere.

Clay took a deep breath and shifted in his seat. " _So, um… I think my Mom explained to you how she got you released into emergency custody_."

" _Yeah, she explained it_ ," Justin was exasperated. Was this conversation going anywhere? He was grateful for what they did. Being able to walk through the coffee shop doors and joyously being greeted by Zach. That was best kind of welcome Justin's had in a while, even before going to juvie.

" _The thing is that's only temporary_ ," Clay gave a pointed look towards him. " _Since you're not 18 for almost a year, once that expires you become a ward of the state._ " Way to rub it in Clay, Justin thought sarcastically.

" _Yeah, the social worker told me about that,_ " replied Justin. Man, this guy could ramble. He had no idea why Clay was mentioning group homes, Liberty and school districts. Justin made his peace when he left Liberty the first time. He already lost Jessica and hit rock bottom living on the streets in Oakland. Then on top of it, he knew what little rebuilt would be taken away going through with testifying. Justin learned his lesson about trying to hold on to things.

" _My parents_ ," Clay stuttered through his sentence. " _I mean- me and my parents…wanted to see if you might want them to adopt you._ " The other teen rushed out before the table fell silent. The two boys sat there staring at each other. Disbelief was written on Justin's face. This had to be a joke. Who would ever willingly want him in their family?

" _Wait, what?"_ Justin scoffed out. Clay Jensen must have finally lost his mind. He couldn't stand Justin, the guy even said it to his face before the Baker's trial! Justin wasn't going to take the bait, thinking clay would only yank the offer out from under him.

Awkward Clay was still talking, " _Like adopt you into our family._ " As if Justin was a small kid, maybe it was Clay who needed the explanation.

There was no other way to put it. But still, " _you mean…like- I'd be your_ _brother_ _?_ " stammered out Justin. Clay was definitely messing with him now. There was no way this guy wanted Justin near his family. He screamed 'territorial only child" based on the time Justin spent in his house. Sure, they were helping with his trial, but Justin didn't expect anything else from the Jensens.

" _I'm not familiar with all the lingo but- "_

" _Why are you asking me and not them?_ " If this was a legit offer shouldn't it have come from Clay's parents? It was going to take a lot to convince Justin. He didn't like to be treated as some charity case. He could take care of himself, has been for years.

Clay looked away. " _Because it was their idea, to be honest,_ " he begrudgingly revealed. " _At first I thought it sounded idiotic. They left it up to me, seeing as I was the person who brought you in their life in the first place._ "

Justin was lost for words. He didn't think after everything was done, anyone would bother with him. Cause face it, Justin played a hand in a few horrible events. The Jensens were aware of his home life and drug abuse. Yet they still wanted him? The fuck-up? The idea of someone actually choosing him for all his worst included. Justin felt a stinging sensation by his eyes. Then he realized what Clay had said. His parents had left it up to Clay as the final decider. The guy who supposedly still hated him. If that was true wouldn't have Clay, just kept his mouth shut?

" _Maybe it's a good idea so…_ " Justin heard him trail off. " _Are you- crying?_ " He looked away from Clay sniffling. Is this what people meant, about light being there after darkness? His conversation with Mr. Porter was becoming relevant. Justin didn't have to do everything on his own. It was okay to ask for help.

" _You know I'm like really fucked up, right?_ " The Jensens had to know what they were getting themselves into. Clay had laid it all on the table there was no going back from the offer.

" _Well, A yes but you're clean and going to meetings. And B, I'm also fucked up in certain ways so…_ " Maybe the two boys could make this work. Eventually over time they would discover they needed to balance each other out so to speak.

" _Okay._ _I'd like to be adopted, yeah._ "


End file.
